Forbidden Passion
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Ambos son chicos, ambos quieren a una chica. Ahora ambos son amantes prohibidos. "Prohibida Pasion" es el titulo en español. Regalo de cumpleaños para ByTalo :D ADVERTENCIA NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE EDAD.


_Notas de la autora al final._

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, Reloaded NO me pertenecen si no ah **Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis**.

****/¡ADVERTENCIA!\\****

**LEANLO PARA QUE NO ME RECLAMEN:**

**YAOI, LEMON EXPLICITO, NO APTO PARA NIÑOS.**

**Forbidden Passion**

Ambos sudaban, el ambiente en aquella habitación podría asfixiar a cualquiera que no fueran ellos dos. Ambos semidesnudos sobre la cama, experimentaban el amor que jamás creyeron probar alguna vez en sus vidas. El lo gozaba, pasaba su lengua por detrás de su oreja mientras el otro gemía ante aquel tan placentero acto. Las caricias eras suaves aunque las manos de ellos fueran duras y bruscas, hechas para pelear o para tocar música. Termino con su oreja y descendió hasta su cuello donde lamía y mordía, cada vez que podia, un centímetro de esa piel suave.

-Dun…can…- gemía mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera del nombrado. Duncan dejo su cuello para después mirarlo por unos segundos, ambos respiraban muy rápido y sudaban demasiado. El deseo de hace unos momentos comenzaba a apagarse lentamente desde que lo llamo su amante

-¿Que quieres Trent?- preguntó un poco molesto, no le agradaba mucho que lo estuviera interrumpiendo en su labor y ¿a quien no le enfada eso?

-Nada, solo… continua- dicho esto, acerco sus labios a los de él hasta besarlo. Duncan contesto el beso dándole aun más pasión cuando comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Una de las manos de Duncan se deslizo hasta el pecho del chico y comenzó a pellizcar uno de los pezones de este, sacándole un gemido lleno de placer que a Duncan lo volvió loco por completo. Con otra mano, comenzó a deslizarse por su piel hasta llegar a la masculinidad de su amante. Como todo un experto, se deshizo de la prenda y comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos aquel miembro que aun se encontraba bajo la ropa interior del chico ya erecto. Trent gemía, mientras Duncan besaba, lamía y chupaba cada centímetro de piel y con su mano acariciaba aquel miembro.

Para proporcionarle del mismo placer, Trent dejo el cabello del chico para acariciar su pecho que se encontraba encima de el y comenzó a imitar alguna de las "técnicas" que había aprendido segundos atrás. Al igual que este, solo que mas rápido, despojo al chico de su pantalón dejándolo en ropa interior igual que el. Los papeles se invirtieron en ese momento, Duncan termino debajo de Trent y ahora Trent parecía tener el control de la situacion.

-¿Que rayos tramas Trent?- preguntó Duncan divertido, Trent sonrió ante la pregunta de este.

-Solo observa- comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás, donde se encontraban las piernas de Duncan, levanto una de ellas y comenzó a lamerle su muslo. Duncan jamás creyó ver eso en su vida, el era todo un macho, un ser fuerte y "normal" ahora se encontraba en una situacion tan vergonzosa y ¡con un hombre! Pero todo le valía gorro. Las lamidas de Trent descendieron hasta llegar al miembro de este, un poco dudoso pero decidido, despojo de sus boxers al punk y con su mano, comenzó a hacer movimientos arriba y abajo al miembro. Duncan suspiraba y gemía ante el placer dado, era tan increíble lo que ocurría, cuanto placer lo inundaba ahora. Comenzó a sentir algo húmedo y con miedo vio como Trent había dejado su labor con la mano y ahora lo hacia con su boca, chupaba y succionaba tan deliciosamente que se sentía a morir, no aguantaría mas, esto ya estaba llegando muy lejos.

-Duncan- la voz de Trent llego hasta su oído. Trent había abandonado por completo su labor, ahora estaba a la altura de su cabeza. –Hazme tuyo- le dijo en un tono tan sensual y seductor que Duncan no pudo decir no. Los papeles volvieron a invertirse y Duncan despojo a Trent de sus boxers una vez que se encontraba encima de él por segunda vez. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, no tenian miedo de lo que iba a pasar, ambos, se encontraban listos. Duncan tomo su miembro y suavemente comenzó a introducirlo dentro de Trent, este temblaba y después…

-¡AH!- un grito inundo la habitación, le dolía, le dolía y mucho, estaba arrepentido de hacerlo, no creyó que dolería tanto, una lagrima salio de sus ojos verdes. –Por favor, salte, sal por favor- rogaba mientras temblaba ante esa sensación. Duncan se acerco a su boca y lo beso con pasión.

-No tienes que temer- le dijo después de besarlo. –No te preocupes, todo pasara- y fue cierto, el dolor comenzó a cesar pasando a una sensación de placer y deseo.

-Ya… muévete- Duncan sonrió y comenzó a embestir al muchacho quien suspiraba, gemía y gritaba con pasión el nombre del que ahora era su dueño. –No puedo… no aguanto!- grito él chico. Un liquido fue lo que sintió Duncan en la altura de ombligo y es que el miembro de Trent ya no se podia aguantar mas, se había corrido ante tal sensación. Las embestidas continuaron, primero lentas y luego rápidas, de suaves a agresivas, ambos comenzaron a perder el control. Duncan se corrió dentro de Trent, aumentando más el éxtasis de ambos, ambos llegaron a un orgasmo.

Duncan salio con cuidado de Trent, ya cansados y sudorosos se besaron dulcemente, sin lengua ni nada, un simple pero dulce beso en los labios fue lo ultimo que sintieron antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Duncan y Trent se levantaron y cambiaron rápido, mirando de lado contrario al otro, ninguno parecía querer platicar de lo ocurrido. Era un silencio incomodo el que se sentía en la habitación que unas horas atrás estaba llena de amor.

-Trent- Duncan no lo soporto, el silencio era tan incomodo que lo rompió.

-Dime Duncan- contesto el mientras se colocaba la camisa, pero mientras lo hacia, las manos de Duncan lo rodearon y comenzó a levantarle la camisa dejando expuesto su pecho. Trent se sonrojo ante aquel acto y sintió su miembro erectarse nuevamente.

-Mas te vale no decir nada de lo que hicimos aquí o nos mataran- le dijo amenazante que en vez de asustar a Trent solo le provoco sonreír. Giro su cabeza y se encontró con la de Duncan, Y, sin dudarlo, le dio un beso en los labios.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no diré nada de nuestro… "momento feliz"- sonriente se separo de el, se coloco bien la camisa y salio de la habitación. "Momento Feliz" pensó Duncan una y otra vez, sonriente hablo.

-Momento Feliz ¿no? La próxima vez no será feliz, si no erótico- dijo para si mientras se vestía y salía del lugar. Por su mente, varias imágenes que incluían esposas, látigos y pieles se hacían presentes.

**Fin**

**Bien, dije que NO haría mas historias de TDI y que me largaría del Fandom solo hasta que termine las historias que llevo (lo siento no se desharán de mi tan fácil) pero bueno, este fic (que en el cual no espero haber espantado, traumado o matado a alguien PUES LO ADVERTI EN NEGRITAS Y GRANDE) esta dedicado a una personita especial, a mi hijo! De quien fue su cumpleaños y ya le debía la historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D**

**Para las demás y los demás, espero que si les haya agradado, lo se es pervertido lo que hice pero saben… me encanta lo pervertido (ya no tengo remedio) así que si lo leíste me alegra que lo disfrutaras y me digas que te agrado de el. (no quiero un "me gusto, a fav!") Sean mas… mas… explicativos :D**

**Sin mas me despido de ustedes y para los que leen "En un Harén" y "Detrás del Espejo" ya llegaran los nuevos capítulos esta semana :D**

_**Hasta Luego**_

_**xXAiko-HayashiXx**_


End file.
